The Family I Never Had
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: A couple of caseworkers find out that Zim has no parents, so they take him into custody and put him into an orphanage. Later, Zim gets adopted by a nice young lady named Christine Vannamelon and is taken to a nice, beautiful home. Zim knows that this isn't right, but is he really willing to give it up, or has he found love and care for the first time since arriving on Earth?
1. Taken

Chapter 1: Taken

It was a normal Friday day today on Earth. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the squirrels were chatting over nuts. Children were outside, playing after a long day of skool, and adults were just coming home from work. All were excited and ready for the weekend.

Now, we go to the odd sight of this normal neighborhood. A green, lopsided house, where our favorite 12 year old disguised Irken, Zim, was just walking out the door.

"I'll be back later, Gir." He called to his robotic dog. "I'm just heading down to the store to get a few things."

"Aw, why can't I come with you?" Gir whined.

"Because you and Minimoose need to make sure that nobody comes into the house." Zim answered. "I'm counting on you two. Don't let me down."

With that, Zim slammed the men's bathroom door closed and walked down his pathway. As he was just about to turn the corner, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a shiny black convertible, sitting just two houses away.

Zim shivered at the sight of the car. That car has been sitting there for three days straight already. He assumed it was abandoned, considering he never saw anyone exit or enter the vehicle. But, almost every few hours, the car would leave, only to come back an hour later. It made the small Irken feel really uncomfortable.

Zim shivered again and ran off, down to the direction of the neighborhood Dollar Store. When Zim finally entered the Dollar Store just a block over from his house, he finally allowed his heart to relax.

Why was he getting so worked up about a black convertible? It was just a stupid Earth vehicle! He shook it off as he began his shopping.

Let's see… Stick-Free Gum for Gir, Sunflower Kernels for Minimoose, a variety of snacks for the Irken himself, a box of paperclips, laser pen, Scotch Tape, 12 bottles of paste, and a miniature squirt gun.

Now, you must be wondering… what could he possibly make with all that? Well, don't underestimate Zim. You know he's got ways.

As Zim carried his shopping basket up to the counter, he took notice of all the adults giving him a strange, yet concerned look.

'Filthy human Tallest.' He spat in his mind. 'It's like they've never seen a special needs smeet before!'

When he finally got to the counter, he placed all of his items up, allowing the female clerk behind to scan them all.

"Will this be all, sir?" She politely asked him.

"Yes, yes, fellow filthy human, that will be all." Zim nodded, just wanting to get the heck out of here.

"That'll be $24.89 then."

Zim huffed and gave the human a twenty five dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He sorta commanded as he started lifting all the bags.

"Would you like some help carrying that to your parents car?" The clerk asked him kindly. "I can get Gerald to help you out."

"Zim needs no help!" Zim hissed back at her. "And besides, my parents aren't here, nor do they have a car."

"You're here all by yourself?!"

"Of course." Zim raised an eyebrow. "It's just a dollar store."

"But there are a lot of predators out there that would just love to take advantage of a sweet innocent twelve year old boy."

Zim rolled his eyes as he picked up the last of the bags and began walking away.

"The concern is appreciated, human, but not needed. I only live a block away." He responded before walking out the door.

As soon as Zim was out of view, the woman pulled out a black walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Janet, Richard, are you there?" She asked.

"This is Richard speaking." Said a male voice on the other side. "You got him?"

"We got him. He's heading back home now."

"Copy that, Janet and I will be waiting for him when he gets home. Gosh, this robot dog of his is actually quite friendly. And his stuffed toy moose is pretty adorable."

"You're going to let him keep them, right?"

"Of course we are, don't worry about it."

"I hope you take good care of him."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands."

…

Back with Zim, the young Irken finally arrived back to his house. He was just about to walk up the pathway, when he noticed that something was different.

He stood there, trying to figure out what it could be, when he suddenly gasped.

The convertible was parked right outside his front yard! And it was empty!

Quickly, Zim dropped his bags and ran to the front door, fearing the worst. When he threw the door open, he nearly choked.

Sitting on the couch with Gir and Minimoose, were two human adults. One male, and one female.

The female looked to be in her twenties. She had blonde hair up in a bun, blue eyes, and she was wearing a black pantsuit with black heels. Her fingernails were long and black, and she carried a silver clutch.

The male was also in his twenties. He had slick brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a simple white button shirt with a black tie, brown cargo pants, and black work shoes.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my house?" Zim hissed at the two adults.

"... Zim," The female sighed as she stood up. "My name is Janet Wenston, and this is my partner, Richard Null."

"Pleasure to meet you young man." The male nodded.

"We are here because it has come to our attention that you have no parents."

"What?!" Zim gasped. "Of course I have parents! Every normal human worm baby has parents!"

"We have seen what you call to be 'parents', Zim." Richard frowned. "They are only a couple of badly malfunctioning robots."

Zim's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! These two humans could tell that his roboparents were not parents at all! Well, now he was caught. What should he do now?

"We know that you may consider yourself of being able to take care of yourself," Janet sighed. "But a young boy such as yourself should be with a family, with a mother and a father, real parents."

"We only want what's best for you, Zim." Richard agreed as he stood up next to Janet. "So we're taking you into custody and sending you to an orphanage, where you will have the chance of being adopted."

Zim almost gagged.

HIM? Being adopted by a HUMAN?! Why, it was unthinkable! But, he knew that this was most likely a battle he would surely lose to.

"Please do not try to fight us, Zim." Janet pleaded. "I don't want to have to get the police force in here."

"No, no need." Zim sighed, now that he knew that this really was a lost cause. "I'll go with you."

"Great." Janet smiled. "Go ahead and pack up whatever you think you might need."

"The rest of us will be waiting for you in the car." Richard nodded.

"Does that include Gir and Minimoose?" Zim challenged.

"Of course it does."

This at least made Zim smile a bit, knowing that he would have someone familiar with him.

...

It didn't take long for Zim to pack up his stuff and enter the car, where Richard, Janet, Gir, and Minimoose were already waiting for him. Once the disguised Irken was in the car, Richard started the vehicle and they drove away.

As they drove, the car was awkwardly silent. Richard was paying attention to the road, Janet was informing the orphanage, Minimoose was pretending to be a doll, Gir was asleep on Zim's lap, and said Irken had his arms crossed as he stared out the window, watching everything familiar to him pass by.

"Cheer up Zim," Janet finally smiled to the boy. "I'm sure that on your first day, you'll be adopted immediately and you'll be back out there with a new family."

"If you say so." Zim sighed, though, he had his doubts.

Who would want to adopt a sickly green kid?


	2. Orphanage

Chapter 2: Orphanage

After a full hour of driving, the five of them finally arrived at their destination.

The CASI Foundation For Children.

The building was a big white house with a blue roof. It had a balcony in the front, with two blue pillars holding it up. It had many windows with blue frames. And it also had a couple of bikes leaning against the side.

Zim could see many kids running and jumping pass all those windows.

"Well, here we are." Richard smiled as he parked the car right by the entryway. "Welcome to the CASI Foundation For Children, Zim."

"I'm sure The Keeper here will help you get adopted by the perfect family, very soon." Janet assured.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with." Zim huffed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car, taking his robots and luggage with him.

Richard and Janet looked at each other with a worried expression, both wondering the same thing.

Have they done the right thing?

…

Back at Zim's house, a young human boy sat lonely on the couch, staring at his laptop as he typed stuff in.

This boy was Dib, the only human, besides his sister, who knew that Zim was an alien and his arch nemesis. Dib had been spying on Zim's house, as normal, when the alien left for the Dollar Store. He was about to follow him, when he saw the black convertible park just outside of the alien's house.

When he saw the two caseworkers go into Zim's house, he was curious, so he stayed hiding in the bush. When Zim came back and started talking with the two humans, Dib took this time to place a tracking device on the vehicle. Now, he was sitting on Zim's couch, watching the little red dot that was the vehicle.

The dot moved for about an hour before it finally stopped at its destination. When Dib saw the location, he gasped.

"The CASI Foundation For Children?" He gasped. "Zim's being placed in an orphanage? I thought he was being taken into custody because he was finally discovered to be an alien!"

Dib frowned as he thought back to what happened.

"But, then again, if they knew he was an alien, I guess they wouldn't have left him uncuffed or something."

Dib groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Stupid!"

…

Back at the orphanage, Zim, Gir, Minimoose, Janet, and Richard entered the front office and approached the desk. Sitting at the desk was a woman in her mid-thirties. She had brown eyes, red hair up in a high-bun, and she was wearing a light blue pantsuit. Richard gave a slight cough, making the woman look up.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "Janet and Richard. You have finally returned."

"Yes we have Mrs. Keeper, and this time, the mission was a success." Janet smiled as she lightly pushed Zim forward, the Irken quietly growling at the touch. "Mrs. Keeper, I'd like you to meet Zim."

"A pleasure to meet you young man." Mrs. Keeper smiled as she stood up and looked down at the boy. "My, aren't you a unique child."

"It's a skin condition." Zim hissed, knowing that the woman was referring to his green skin.

Mrs. Keeper nodded as she stepped away from her desk, rounding it to be standing directly in front of the guests.

"Well, we've certainly had stranger kids, a mouse included." She chuckled. "But even he was adopted at some point. Don't worry Zim, I'm sure there's a perfect family out there for you somewhere. Why, they may even come in today."

"I bet it's great to think positive, isn't it?" Zim sighed, he really missed his old life. "Can I just please be dismissed to my sleeping quarters?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Keeper nodded, now seeing just how depressed Zim was. "Down the hall to the right."

"Thank you. Come Gir."

With that, Zim grabbed his luggage and Minimoose and, with Gir towing behind, followed the directions given to him. The adults watched him leave, all three having very worried expressions.

"Don't worry, guys." Mrs. Keeper said to Janet and Richard when Zim was out of sight. "I'm sure he'll be adopted in no time. Why, he may even be adopted today."

"I sure do hope you're right, Mrs. Keeper." Janet sighed. "The poor dear, absolutely miserable."

"Don't worry, he'll feel better once he sees what it's like to have an actual family."

…

When Zim entered his room, he realized that he would have to be sharing with two other human boys. He growled in disgust, but forced himself to tolerate it.

The boys stared at him, obviously waiting for an introduction. Zim rolled his eyes as he introduced himself the same way he did on the first day of skool.

"Hello friends." He started. "My name is Zim, and I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we should get along just fine."

With that, Zim grabbed his luggage and moved to the side of the room, picking an empty bed and dresser farthest from the humans. The two human boys looked at each other before curiously approaching Zim.

"Um… need any help unpacking?" Asked one of the boys.

This boy seemed to be the same age. He had brown eyes and spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name was Adam.

"No thank you, child." Zim declined. "I just wanna be left alone right now."

"Rough time?" Asked the other boy as he started helping Zim unpack anyway.

This boy seemed to be at least two years older, making him 14 years old. He had slick brown hair, green eyes behind square black glasses, and he was wearing a red and white plaid shirt, light blue jeans, and white shoes. His name was Nigel.

Zim growled, obviously not liking to be talked to, or more importantly, have his stuff touched. But, if he was going to be forced to have to share a room with them, he was going to have to stay on their good side to avoid getting into a fight.

"Actually, my life was absolutely great." He hissed. "Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it was tolerable. Then these two stupid caseworkers, Janet and Richard, just HAD to come and take all that away from me. I may not have parents, but I have a dog and other people that care about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, that's what everybody thinks." Nigel nodded as he pulled out some of Zim's extra uniforms. "Where do you want these?"

"Just give them to me, I'll put them away." Zim rolled his eyes as he took his clothes, placing them inside the dresser. "And what do you mean 'that's what everybody thinks'?"

"Well, there are just some people out there that don't really care for orphans." Adam explained. "Just like you, they think that we can take care of ourselves."

"But there are some of us that are just two months old." Nigel added. "I don't think a two month old baby would be able to take care of himself, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zim frowned as he finished putting his stuff away. "But I'm not two months old. I'm twelve years old."

"Hey, I am too, and I almost got myself killed." Adam frowned.

"How?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "If you're twelve years old, surely you're smart enough to know how to take care of yourself and avoid danger."

"Even an orphan has to eat and stay warm, Zim."

This made Zim think. Was that what really happened with orphans? Were some people just that heartless to leave orphaned street kids out in the dust to freeze and starve? It made the Irken sick to his stomach just to think about it.

"Gosh I… never really thought about it that way." He frowned. "Are people really that heartless?"

"Some are, but there are some good people too." Nigel nodded. "Like the ones that will likely adopt us."

"I doubt it." Zim sighed as he sat on the bed, his arms crossed sadly. "Who would want to adopt a sickly green kid?"


	3. Adopted

Chapter 3: Adopted

Unfortunately, Zim was not adopted on the same day as he arrived. He wasn't adopted on Saturday either when a bunch of other kids were, but, he wasn't all too upset. He knew that it was going to be difficult for him to get adopted. Not that he wanted to be adopted, he despised the very idea. He just wondered what was the point on being here when he knew he was never going to be adopted.

It was Sunday afternoon. Zim had gotten along pretty well with Nigel and Adam over the days, maybe even considered them as friends. The three of them were sitting on the bench of the playroom, along with Minimoose as well, trying to clean Gir off from very very sticky bubblegum.

"Gir, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the sticky gum?" Zim groaned as he pulled another glob off of the suit, disposing it in the trash next to them.

"But the nice redheaded lady gaves me it!" Gir protested.

"I highly doubt Mrs. Keeper would give a dog bubblegum." Nigel frowned as he spread some more peanut butter over the gum. "Even if he is a talking robotic one."

"But master gives me gum." Gir pointed out.

"Gir, I give you Stick-Free Gum, and now you know why." Zim stated matter-of-factly, before looking up at Nigel. "Explain to me how peanut butter is supposed to help again?"

"It's supposed to harden the gum so that it's not so sticky." Nigel explained. "Works all the time when gum gets stuck to my face."

"Me too." Adam added as he scrubbed the remaining peanut butter off with the scrubber.

"An interesting concept." Zim nodded.

"Meep!" Minimoose agreed.

Suddenly, two twin Japanese girls ran into the room, screaming and giggling. They were your standard Japanese girls, with blue eyes, long brown hair with a pink bow, a white sweater, white skirt, and black dress shoes. The only way you could tell these girls apart was by how their bow was positioned. Hannah wore her bow tilted to the right, and Jasmine wore her bow tilted to the left. They were only five years old, but even Zim couldn't help but enjoy their company.

"Hey Hannah, hi Jasmine." He greeted the girls. "What's got you two so excited?"

"There's a lady." Hannah giggled.

"There's a lady." Jasmine repeated.

"She's here to adopt."

"Adopt a son!"

"This might be your lucky day, guys."

"I hope it's Zim, he deserves it most!"

"Oh, that's real sweet of you Jasmine." Zim smiled. "But like I said, I highly doubt I'm ever going to be adopted. Who would want to adopt a sickly green kid?"

"Maybe she might." Nigel nodded to the door.

Zim looked to where Nigel was nodding to and he gasped. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She seemed to be in her twenties. She had long blonde hair up in a ponytail, and had extremely pale blue eyes behind thin black glasses. She wore a white shirt with black sleeves, saying "Live Free, Love True", light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

She was the most beautiful thing Zim had ever seen.

Hannah and Jasmine giggled as they ran up to the woman, taking her hands and gently pulling her to the boys.

"Here's the three best boys in the home." Hannah said to the woman.

"This is Nigel, Adam, and Zim." Jasmine introduced them.

"A lovely pleasure to meet you all." The woman smiled. "My name is Christine Vannamelon. I'm looking to adopt a son."

"Well, you're in luck ma'am, cause we just so happen to have the best son for you." Nigel grinned to Adam.

"Yep," Adam agreed as he nodded to the girls.

The girls giggled, catching on quickly as they pushed Zim forward.

"Here's the best one in stock." The twins said together.

"What, guys!" Zim gasped as he realized they were talking about him.

"Hmm, interesting." Christine smiled as she knelt down to Zim's height. "Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Uh…" Zim hesitated. "Z-Zim."

"Ah, Zim Vannamelon." The woman chuckled. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Oh, I absolutely agree, Mrs. Vannamelon." Nigel agreed.

"Please, it's Miss Vannamelon."

So, she was wanting to be a single mom then? Interesting.

Zim chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Say something." Hannah whispered to him.

"Um, so… why are your eyes so pale?" He finally asked.

"Oh, that's because I am blind child." Christine answered. "But I'm also a psychic, so in a way, my abilities are my eyes."

"OOH! A psychic." The others gasped.

"So, does that mean you can see me, even though you're blind?" Zim asked her.

"Somewhat, yes." Christine nodded. "I'll prove it. I take it your green skin has to do with a skin condition?"

"Wow!" Zim gasped. "You really can see! Yes, my skin is green because I have a skin condition. I'm a very sickly child. This mechanical backpack of mine also helps keep me alive, as it seems that I was born missing a few of my organs."

"How sad." Christine frowned. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, not really." Zim sighed. "I've only been here for two days. There's not really much about me, except that I've been taking care of myself in my own home before I was taken away and put here. But, at least they let me keep my dog and miniature moose."

"YAY!" Gir squealed.

"Meep!" Minimoose also cried.

"Well, that's quite a shame that you haven't been adopted yet. You seem like such a nice young twelve year old boy."

"I keep telling people, nobody is ever gonna want a sickly green kid." Zim shrugged. "But nobody believes me."

"Have faith, child." Christine smiled, lifting the Irken's chin up to her. "I know for a fact that there are some people out there that would love a child like you."

Zim's face flushed at this. Could it really be true? Could it actually be possible for him to be adopted? Again, not that he wanted to be.

"Well," Christine said as she stood back up. "I think I've made my choice. I'll be leaving you kids to your playtime while I write some paperwork with Mrs. Keeper."

"Bye Miss Vannamelon!" The children all farewelled as she left the room.

Once the woman was gone, Nigel, Adam, and the twins started screaming with joy. Even Gir and Minimoose couldn't help but hug each other and jump up and down. Zim frowned at the ridiculous behavior of his friends.

"And what has got all of you so excited?" He asked.

"Oh Zim, how could you not see it?!" Jasmine squealed.

"See what?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? Miss Vannamelon is going to adopt you!" Adam laughed.

"... M-Me?" Zim blinked, pointing to himself. "She's going to adopt me?"

"Of course!" Hannah gasped. "After all, you're the only one she actually visited with."

"That's not true, she visited all of us." Zim frowned.

"Yes, but you're the one she wanted to know more about." Nigel nodded. "Which always means that they want to adopt you."

Zim's whole body shook at this possibility. Could it actually be true? Was he finally going to be adopted, and by someone so beautiful and unique?

Suddenly, the intercom set up in the playroom came on, and Mrs. Keeper's voice came through.

"Would Zim please head to his sleeping quarters and gather up all of his belongings and then meet at the front desk please, you are being adopted today."

Zim gasped and looked at the others, unable to believe these news. The five of them suddenly squealed, jumping up and down as they hugged each other.

"I can't believe it! You guys were right!" Zim laughed. "She's adopting me! She's adopting me!"

"Come on Zim! Let's get your stuff together!" Nigel laughed.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Zim giggled. "Let's go!"

With that, the five of them, with Gir and Minimoose tagging behind, ran back to the boys room to help pack up all of Zim's belongings.

…

When Zim had all of his stuff packed up he, Gir, and Minimoose, escorted by their friends, walked toward the front desk. When they entered, there was Christine Vannamelon, sitting and waiting patiently for her new son to arrive.

"Surprised?" She chuckled as she stood up, approaching her new family.

"Very much surprised." Zim nodded. "I didn't think that you would actually pick me."

"Well, let's just say, you stole my heart, Zim."

Zim chuckled with flushed embarrassment. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was actually being adopted by a HUMAN!

Zim's whole mind was a mix of emotions. Disgust, Fear, Sadness, Humiliation, but at the same time, he also felt Happiness, Excitement, Wonder… and Love.

"Are you ready to head home?" Christine asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zim shrugged.

Christine nodded as she picked up Zim's luggage and carried it to the car, allowing him to say a few words to his friends before leaving.

"Goodbye Zim." Hannah sniffed as she hugged him. "We'll miss you."

"Take care of yourself out there, buddy." Nigel nodded as the two shared a fistbump.

"Send us lots of letters!" Jasmine demanded.

"And don't forget to visit." Adam added.

"Don't worry guys, everything's going to be fine." Zim smiled sadly at them. "And hey, let me know when you guys get adopted yourselves."

"We will." They nodded. "Bye!"

Zim waved to them as he left the home, following Christine, Gir, and Minimoose to the car. It's only been two days, and yet he already kinda felt attached to those kids. They were his friends, unlike Dib or *shudder* KEEF. Those kids were actually nice, and tolerable. He really hated to part with them.

"Good luck!" He called out from the window of the passenger seat as the new Vannamelon family drove away.


	4. The Vannamelon Mottos

Chapter 4: The Vannamelon Mottos

The drive was awkward and silent. Neither Zim, nor Christine knew what to say to each other. They were just basically keeping to themselves right now. Not even Gir or Minimoose knew what to say at this point.

"I, uh…" Christine finally decided to try and break the ice. "I hope I'll turn out to be a good mom. I mean, I was a babysitter before, but that's not the same as being a mom, is it?"

"I don't think so." Zim shook his head.

Christine nodded before she looked back at the road. Zim found this completely amazing! This woman was blind, yet she could drive perfectly, and even went as far to actually look at the road when driving!

"So uh…" Zim stammered. "What do I call you, and what else is there that I should know about? Like, are there any rules I should know about, or anything?"

"Well, for starters, you can either call me mom or mommy, or if you're not quite comfortable with that yet, you can just call me Christine. As for rules, I only have two rules." Christine nodded. "Rule number one, stay out of the basement, and rule number two, stay out of the woods. Other than that, there's really no other rules."

"Why can't I go in either of them?" Zim raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Because, the woods are very dangerous and you could get hurt." Christine explained. "And the basement is off limits because I'm working on a top secret case and all my evidence is down there."

"A top secret case?" Zim's eyes widened. "Are you with the law?!"

"Oh no no, sweetie, I'm not with the law, I'm actually a journalist." Christine laughed. "Journalist by day, psychic by night."

"Oh. So, anything else, I should know?"

"Well, there are the Vannamelon Mottos."

"The Vannamelon Mottos?"

"Mmm-hmm, there are six of them, and each Vannamelon is expected to follow them."

"What are they?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the first motto is Vannamelons Stick Together, that means we're always there for each other. The second, Vannamelons Are Honest, meaning we never lie to each other. The third, Vannamelons Face Their Fears, no matter how scared we are, we stand up to the thing we're afraid of. The fourth, Vannamelons Protect Each Other, that's danger, embarrassment, anything you can think of. The fifth, Vannamelons Never Give Up, if you try and you fail, you keep trying until you get it right. And then finally, Vannamelons Love Each Other, no matter how different we are."

"Wow," Zim blinked. "Those are actually some pretty good mottos."

"Mmm-hmm," Christine nodded. "And I hope you follow them. The mottos are really what makes you a Vannamelon."

Zim nodded, understanding what the human was saying. Sometimes, mottos are what makes a family, but Zim was not a part of this family… and he never will be.

Once an Irken Invader, always an Irken Invader.


	5. New Home

Chapter 5: New Home

After a few more minutes of driving, Christine finally turned the car into a driveway completely secluded by orange and red maple trees. She pulled up to a house at the end and parked the car right in front of it.

"Welcome to your new home, Zim." She smiled as she pulled the key out of the ignition. "Why don't you take a look?"

Zim shrugged before he opened the passenger door and got out, Gir and Minimoose following the action. When they were out of the vehicle, the three of them gasped in amazement.

The house was absolutely GORGEOUS!

It was a two story white house with a black roof, a porch with two big white pillars, and black windowpanes. Out in the front yard was a play area with two swings, a slide, and a sandbox. And then, there was a pond with a dock and a big maple tree right next to it, although, with the stump in the side, it was quite obvious that the tree was missing a branch, one that seemingly was supposed to be located right above the Irken's head. And, to make this house seem even more magical, it was located right in the very entrance of the forest.

"Wow." Zim breathed, completely entranced.

"Is it everything you hoped for?" Christine smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder while holding his luggage.

"Christine, it's beautiful!" The Irken admitted. "I've never seen a house so gorgeous."

"I'm so glad you like it." Christine laughed. "And just wait until you see your room."

"I get my own room?!"

"Of course, sweetie, this house has four bedrooms. Come on."

Completely excited now, Zim followed Christine into the house, Gir and Minimoose tagging along. When he entered the house, he couldn't help but feel a presence of blessing. The inside was as gorgeous as the outside!

Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a family room, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a basement, which of course, Zim was forbidden to enter. Each big room had two wooden white doors that opened inward, with shiny brass handles. There was a fireplace, with a big red brick chimney and black iron grate. Inside the fireplace, burned a warming red and orange fire, perfect for this cold winter.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than I imagined!" Zim gasped.

"Are you ready to see your room?" Christine asked sweetly.

"Oh yes, please!"

Christine smiled and took Zim's hand, gently leading him up the white stairs with wooden railings. When they reached the second floor, Christine pulled the disguised Irken to a room at the end of the hall. The door was closed, holding the surprise inside.

"Welcome to your new room, Zim." Christine smiled as she opened the door.

When Zim looked into the room, he gasped. His room was a solid hot pink, with a red circular bed in dead center, a bedside table with a clock and lamp next to it. He had a desk with a laptop in the far left corner, and a bookshelf on the right corner. There was a small toy box next to the door, and in front of his bed, was a tall black wardrobe.

"Do you like it?"

Zim blinked and turned to Christine, who was smiling at him with pride. The Irken had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I don't like it." He finally shook his head. "I LOVE it!"

Zim squealed, laughing as he jumped into the human's arms, the two sharing a big hug. Suddenly, Zim realized what he was doing, and quickly let go of Christine.

"I'm so glad you like it." She smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and unpack. I'll be downstairs making dinner. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Meat and water, but that's about it." Zim answered.

"I see." Christine nodded. "Aquagenic Urticaria and allergy to meat and poultry that, still has yet to have a name to this day. Both very rare allergies. Don't worry, I know just what to do. You stay up here and start unpacking. I'll call you when it's ready."

Zim nodded as Christine left the room, closing the door behind her. Zim sighed and placed his luggage on the bed, opening it as he started to unpack.

As he unpacked his belongings, he couldn't help but wonder about what happened. What had caused him to hug the human like that?! Was he just, caught up in the moment? Was he just a little too happy? It made him revolted with himself, to actually touch a human like that at his own free will.

Blegh! Why did he do that?!

"You like the blind lady, don't ya master?" Gir smiled smugly.

"What?!" Zim frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course I don't like her. She's a filthy hyooman, I'm a superior Irken. I will rule over her one of these days."

"Then why did you hugs her?" The robot asked.

"I was caught up in the moment Gir, nothing else." The alien hissed as he slammed the wardrobe close, trying to relieve some of his anger and disgust.

"Meep." Minimoose giggled quietly.

"I heard that, Minimoose."

…

About an hour later, the three of them had finally finished unpacking and setting up Zim's new room, and just right on time too.

"Zim! Dinnertime!" Christine called up the stairs.

"Coming Christine!" Zim called back as he went down the stairs to the dining room.

When he entered the dining room, he gasped.

Set on the table, was a candlelit vegan dinner of Fettuccini Alfredo, vegetable stew, and fruit salad.

"So, what do you think?" Christine smiled. "Not a morsel of meat in sight, and the stew was made with some of the purest water I had bottled in the fridge. Between you and me, I like my water clean and pure as well."

"Oh Christine, it's perfect." Zim smiled.

"Well go on then, let's sit down and we'll say a prayer."

"OK."

Despite about being confused about what a prayer actually is, Zim sat down at the table, Christine sitting right across from him. He watched with curiosity as the human held her hands together, bowed her head, and closed her eyes. The Irken assumed that he should do this too, so he did, and that's when she started speaking.

"Dear heavenly father, I thank you for this wonderful day today on Earth. I thank you for keeping us safe day in and day out, 24/7. But most of all, I thank you for introducing me the miracle that is Zim, and having me to be the one to adopt him. He is one of a kind, special in his own way. And I promise, I will do my best to care for him, just as the Jews cared for Moses. Amen."

Zim blushed when he heard Christine's words. Did she really think of him like that? Was he really unique and special to her?

He was confused when he suddenly felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe there was something wrong with his PAK. He'll have to check it soon.

…

After dinner, Christine heated up some of her pure water and poured it in the bathtub, allowing Zim to bathe in it. Afterwards, he put on his red pajamas and the family sat in the family room, watching the first season of Game Of Thrones.

It was an interesting show, even though some parts Christine made him close his eyes for. He absolutely adored those Dire Wolves, found some common ground with the Stark kids, and even laughed at the relationship between Joffrey and Tyrion. His favorite characters so far were Tyrion, Jon, Arya, and Daenerys.

Now, finished with the rise of The Mother Of Dragons, Christine tucked Zim into bed.

"Good-night Zim." She smiled, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"Good-night Christine." Zim smiled back, not even caring about the human's disgusting show of affection.

Christine smiled and left the room, turning out the light as she did so. She left the door open just a crack so that a little bit of the hallway light could shine in. Zim yawned before rolling over, falling fast asleep.


	6. Questioning Himself

Chapter 6: Questioning Himself

The next morning, Zim woke up to a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. He sat up in his bed and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His door suddenly opened, and Christine walked in.

"Oh, you're already up." She giggled. "Good morning Zim."

"Good morning Christine." The Irken yawned. "Something smells incredibly pleasant. What is that?"

"Why don't you get dressed and come see?"

With that, Christine closed the door, leaving a very curious Zim behind.

What was that intriguing smell so good that the human wanted to keep it a secret. His curiosity intensified when he heard her… speaking to herself?

"Don't be silly Whisper." She chuckled. "I'm sure he's going to absolutely love it."

"Huh, I guess all humans are crazy lunatics who talk to themselves, right guys?" Zim asked his two robotic friends.

"Meep." Minimoose agreed while Gir just giggled insanely.

"But I do wonder what it is she has for me." The child pondered as he pulled on his original uniform. "Shall we go see?"

"YEAH!" Gir shouted excitedly.

"Meep!" Minimoose followed suit.

The three of them ran down the stairs and to the dining room, just like last night. When they entered, they gasped.

On the table, was a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, poached eggs, strawberries, and a glass of milk.

"Breakfast before skool, sweetie?" Christine laughed as they approached.

"Oh Christine, it looks wonderful!" Zim admitted.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down and eat before it's time to go to skool."

"Are we going to say a prayer again?" Zim asked as they sat down.

"No, that's only during dinner." Christine told him, to which Zim smiled and started eating. "I packed a lunch for you as well. I don't trust skool lunches. You never know what they put in their food."

"The food doesn't look very edible anyway." Zim shrugged. "But thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." Christine nodded before continuing. "I'm going to be dropping you off at skool, but I have to work late today, so you'll have to walk home after skool. We only live about three blocks away. I should be home by the time you are. I just don't want you to wait on me for so long."

"That's OK, Christine. Thank you for telling me."

…

Later in the morning, the Cadillac pulled up next to the skool and Zim got out, ready for another week of torture with Ms. Bitters and… the Dib-human.

"Bye Zim, have a good day at skool." Christine called from the driver's side.

"Bye Christine, see you when I get home." Zim called back as the kind human drove away.

When she was finally out of sight, Zim approached the skool. The bell hadn't rung yet, so pretty much everybody was still outside… including the Dib-worm.

Much to the alien's dismay, the said human took this moment to finally notice him. Leaving his creepy sister, Gaz, behind, the human boy approached the Irken boy.

"Hey Zim," He greeted.

"What do you want, Dib-worm?" Zim hissed.

"Nothing. Just came to check up on you."

Zim raised an eyebrow in confusion. Dib, wanted to check up on him? This was not normal, especially for the human.

"OK. Who are you and what did you do with Dib?" He frowned. "He would've never just wanted to 'check up' on me."

"I'm being serious, Zim." Dib sighed. "Look, I know about you being sent to the orphanage."

"What?!" Zim gasped before growling. "How could you know that? Spying again?"

"Of course I was spying, who do you take me for?" Dib frowned, earning another growl from the Irken.

"Well, not anymore Dib-human. I was adopted just yesterday."

"What?!" Dib gasped. "You actually let yourself get adopted by a human?"

"Of course I did, Dib, what choice did I have?" Zim rolled his eyes. "It's only normal for an orphaned worm baby to be adopted. If I hadn't been all excited about it, I would've been found out."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Dib admitted. "So, who is it?"

"Twenty year old woman named Christine Vannamelon." Zim answered. "She's a journalist who wanted to be a single mom to a son, which turned out to be me."

"Oh?" Dib smiled. "And what's she like?"

"Well… she's… " Zim blushed as he thought about the human that was supposed to be his mother. "She's beautiful, actually. Unique too, considering she's blind. But she's also a psychic, so in a way, her abilities are her eyes. But surprisingly enough, she can't tell that I'm an Irken. She's kind, too, and… she's a wonderful cook. She was able to figure out how to make food without water and meat. Oh, by the way Dib, did you know that some humans actually do have allergies to meat and water? Water allergies are called Aquagenic Urticaria, but the meat allergy still has yet to have a name, but some people do have it."

"Yeah, I know." Dib blushed. "I… looked it up."

"And she has a great taste in entertainment. We watched the first season of a show called Game Of Thrones last night, though she did make me cover my eyes at some points."

"Game Of Thrones? I love that show!" Dib laughed. "It's awesome! Who's your favorite character? Mine is Daenerys."

"Foolish Dib-human, it would be simply impossible for me to pick just one, so I have four." Zim chuckled. "And they are Tyrion, Jon, Arya, and Daenerys."

"I guess no one can resist the Mother Of Dragons." Dib chuckled. "Not even an Irken Invader."

"How could I? It was so cool when she emerged from the flames with those three itty bitty baby dragons perched on her shoulders! And to think that they were extinct before! I don't know about you, but I admire the khaleesi very much. I hope she gets the throne in the end."

"So do I."

The two shared a look with each other for a moment before bursting into a short fit of laughter, enjoying each other's company for the first time. Sometimes, it helps when you can find common ground.

"Oh, well…" Dib cleared his throat when he finally stopped laughing. "About this Christine woman…"

"What about her?" Zim challenged, as if daring the human to say something awful about her.

"It seems to me that you have grown fond of her."

"Eh…" Zim frowned. "I don't follow."

"Oh, come on Zim, it's obvious that you like her. Otherwise you wouldn't have described her the way you did."

"Like her?! Ha! Foolish hyooman! Christine is nothing more than just another human on my hit list!"

"Then why aren't you adding an insult to her name, Mr. Aya Stark?" Dib smirked.

"What?" Zim raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, I guess you haven't gotten that far yet." Dib blushed, embarrassed about almost giving off a huge spoiler alert. "But anyways, I'm being serious. If you don't like Christine, then why aren't you adding an insult to her name?"

"Because…" Zim started, but then stopped.

Why wasn't he insulting Christine? He always insults the human race… but not Christine. Could it be that he really does like her?

"Because it's only been one day, Dib-stink, and she hasn't done anything to deserve the insults." He quickly answered. "In fact, she's done the absolute opposite. She has worked hard to take care of me and keep me happy, despite her handicap. In fact, I'm thinking about letting her rule beside me."

"That's if you ever tell her that you're not normal." Dib challenged. "Face it Zim, that's never going to happen, because deep down inside, you know you love her, and you're afraid to lose her if she ever finds out that you're an alien."

"YOU LIE!"

"Whatever Zim. Hope you enjoy life as a Vannamelon. Who knows, this might actually change your mind about Earth."

With that, the bell rang, starting the skool day. Dib turned around and left the Irken, heading into the building, leaving Zim to question about himself.


	7. What's In The Basement?

Chapter 7: What's In The Basement?

After a couple of hours of glaring at Dib, another hour at lunch and recess, and a couple more hours of staring at the clock, the bell finally rang and everybody started leaving. Zim sighed and left the building, heading down the front steps to start walking home.

"Hey Zim."

Zim groaned and turned around to see Dib approaching him.

"What do you want now, Dib-worm?"

"Isn't Christine coming to pick you up?" The human asked the Irken.

"No Dib. Unfortunately, she has to work late." Zim shook his head. "She's working on a top secret case, which she has hidden in the basement. She should be home by the time I get there. At least, that's what she said this morning."

"Oh," Dib blinked. "Well… OK then. Travel safe."

"Come on, Dib." Gaz hissed as she grabbed the back of her brother's trenchcoat. "The new episode of Lost Girl is coming on tonight, and I know you don't wanna miss it as much as I don't."

"Ok Gaz, I'm coming, I'm coming." Dib groaned before following his sister. "See you tomorrow Zim."

Zim stared at the human duo awkwardly as they walked away from him.

Gaz and Dib, enjoying a show together? Guess miracles do come true.

Zim shook his head before he started on his way to his own new home. He sure did hope that Minimoose was able to keep Gir from burning down the house.

…

Three blocks later, Zim finally walked up the driveway to the house. As he walked past, he couldn't help but notice the little wooden cross by the driveway.

It was the first time he'd seen it, but he could tell it had been there for a long time.

The white wood was chipped, the paint starting to peel off. The red paint was so faint, he could barely make out what it said.

Sady.

Who was Sady? Why was she buried here? Why was the tree missing a branch? So many questions, so very little answers.

Zim couldn't take the curiosity any longer. He made it his goal to finally ask Christine about their house. But first, he had to find her.

Zim shook his head and continued walking up to the house. When it was finally in view, he stopped.

The Cadillac was still gone. Christine wasn't here yet!

Or, maybe she was and she just got somebody to drive her home while the car was being worked on. Yeah, that had to be it!

Zim smiled as he walked into the house, expecting to be greeted by the human.

"I'm home!" He called out.

He received no answer. This made him frown.

"Christine, are you here?!"

Still no answer.

"Gir?! Minimoose?!"

At the call of their master, the two robots quickly came down the stairs, standing attention to the Irken.

"Well, at least you two are still here." He smiled down at them. "Where's Christine?"

"Blind lady not here yet, master." Gir answered. "She still out workin'."

"But, she said that she'd be here by the time I got home." Zim frowned.

"Meep." Minimoose squeaked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Minimoose." Zim sighed. "Can't always predict what's gonna happen."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. If Christine wasn't here… then that meant…

"My mischievous side is starting to run wild, guys." He laughed mischievously. "How about we go figure out just exactly what is in that basement?"

Gir and Minimoose gasped. Christine had told them not to go in the basement, yet Zim was willing to take advantage of her not being here to break that rule.

"But master, the blind lady said not to." Gir reasoned.

"Oh sure, you listen to her, but not to me." Zim huffed. "What are you two, scared?"

"Meep." Minimoose shook his head.

"I know Christine said not to." Zim rolled his eyes. "But she's not here. She would never know, and she would never get angry. Come on."

Gir and Minimoose looked at each other, asking themselves if they should break this rule with their master.

Master. That was it! They made their choice just based on that one word.

Zim was their master, but Christine was taller than Zim, and she was his mother, which made her his master, which made her the robots master. It was all just a big chain of leaders.

"Sorry master, but blind lady is your master, which makes her our master." Gir explained.

"Christine is not your master." Zim growled. "And she's not my master either."

"Meep."

"And she's not my mother either!"

Zim growled, his eyes blazing with a hated fire. Fine! If his robots were too scared and loyal to the human, then he'll explore the basement himself.

"I'm going down there. With, or without you."

When the robots did not budge, Zim huffed and turned away, approaching the basement door.

He'll show them. He'll show them that there's nothing to be afraid of.

…

With a swift turn of the knob, Zim opened the basement door. He looked down the stairwell and shivered. It was pitch black down there.

Feeling along the wall, he found a light switch. He sighed in relief before flicking it on.

Bright, yellow light illuminated the room, giving Zim a full view of what was inside.

It confused the Irken quite deeply.

Instead of evidence and work going on about a case, the room was completely empty. It was just a stone concrete basement.

The floor was covered by a yellow straw, broken at some points, as if someone, or something, had been sleeping down here. There were chew toys lying all over the floor, and there was even two dog dishes. The room reeked of wet dog, but other than that, there was nothing else.

Did Christine use to have a dog?

Was that who Sady was? And if so, why keep her here? Why was this such a big secret?

Suddenly, Minimoose started squeaking like crazy.

"Meep! Meep meep meep! Meep!"

"What is it, Minimoose?!" Zim growled, but gasped when he heard the next voice.

"Zim?! Are you here?!" Christine's voice called out.

"Uh… just a second!" Zim called, hoping that she wouldn't come to the basement.

"What the… Zim? Where are you?"

"I'm coming!"

Zim quickly turned out the light and ran to the stairs. He was about to go up, when he suddenly gasped, ashamed horror in his eyes.

Standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at him with her arms folded, was a very angry Christine Vannamelon.


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

"Zim Vannamelon, get yourself up here this instant, young man!" Christine growled.

"Yes ma'am." Zim sighed as he slowly walked up the stairs hanging his head in shame.

When he was finally upstairs, Christine slammed the door closed and locked it. She put the key in her pocket before turning to glare at the young Irken.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was you were doing down there?" She hissed.

"I… well… I was…" Zim started, but couldn't find a good enough excuse. "I don't know."

"Zim, I am very disappointed in you. You deliberately disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry."

"I want you to go to your room right now while I think about what to do. In the meantime, you think about what you've done."

"Yes ma'am."

With that, Zim sadly walked up the stairs and to his bedroom, Gir and Minimoose close behind.

"You were right guys." He sighed sadly as he closed his bedroom door. "What was I thinking?"

"... Maybe she'll go easy on you, master." Gir hoped. "After all, you were just curious."

"But haven't you ever heard of 'curiosity kills the cat'?" Zim sighed as he laid on his bed, his face in his pillow. "Why didn't I listen to it? Now I'm the earthling feline!"

"Meep." Minimoose frowned.

"I know she's not really going to kill me, but she might as well. What kind of earthling child disobeys their mother's orders? She's bound to know that I'm an Irken now."

Why was he so upset about this? He couldn't understand. He had broken rules many times before and never shed an ounce of guilt. But… it was different this time, because this time, he had made Christine upset, which in turn made him upset. It didn't help when he suddenly started hearing her talk to herself again.

"I can't believe he did that, Whisper. He deliberately disobeyed me. I didn't think I would have that problem with him."

It was silent before she started speaking again.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but that's still no excuse. … Tell him the truth? Whisper, what in the world have you been drinking?! You know I can't possibly do that."

Truth? What truth?

Zim was highly curious now. What was the human keeping from him?

"Oh, I suppose you're right Jibanyan." He heard her sigh. "Alright. I'll go have a talk with him."

Zim continued to lay on his pillow as he listened to the footsteps of his adoptive mother coming up the stairs. He remained silent as she knocked on his door.

"Zim? Are you in there sweetie?" She called. "It's mommy, or, Christine."

"... Come in." Zim finally sighed.

Christine opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She sighed as she looked at the position of her son. She walked up to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Zim dared to ask.

"No, honey, no I'm not." Christine sighed. "It's not your fault, you were just curious. I'm the one who's at fault."

"But, I'm the one that broke the rule." Zim frowned. "How is it that you're at fault?"

"Because I should've just told you the truth about the basement. Some Vannamelon I am."

"Christine, there's obviously a big secret you're not ready for me to know." Zim assured. "That's more than enough reason to break the second motto."

"No Zim, it's not." Christine sighed. "If I'm going to be your mother, you need to know what I really am."

Zim blinked at the human, waiting for her to continue.

"When you went down there, what did you find?" She asked him.

"A bunch of dog stuff." Zim answered. "I assumed that you used to have a dog named Sady, based on the grave by the driveway."

"Oh no sweetie, Sady is a dog from a family that used to live here a long time ago. Maybe I'll tell you about it someday." Christine laughed before she sighed sadly. "No, those things down there are not for a dog… they're for me, on the full moons."

"... I don't understand." Zim frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm… not a human, Zim. I'm a wolfblood."

"A wolfblood?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "What's a wolfblood?"

"It's kinda like a werewolf, but more of a shapeshifter." Christine explained. "When my anger gets out of control, my eyes change to a gold color and I transform into a brown timber wolf. I can prevent it, but on the full moon is when I have to lock myself in the basement because I can't control myself. I also transform when I'm trying to protect someone I love."

Zim couldn't believe his antennae! The human was a creature, like him?! He couldn't believe it!

"You're a… wolf?" He finally was able to stammer.

"Yes." Christine chuckled. "Would you like to see?"

"Can I?" Zim gasped.

"Of course, stand back."

With that, Christine stood up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Zim was surprised to see that the pale blue eyes had turned into a magnificent gold color, with a pupil and everything! He watched as the veins in her body popped onto her skin, turning black. She shrunk down onto all fours, and he watched with amazement as she transformed into a brown timber wolf.

She was the most magnificent and beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Wow." He whispered, unable to produce his excitement and wonder. "You're beautiful."

Christine smiled in her wolf form and approached the young Irken, beckoning him to pet her.

"Can I?" He asked quietly, already having his hand half raised.

Christine nodded, making Zim smile as he gently rubbed his hand against her fur.

It felt so soft and warm!

"Wow."

He couldn't believe it. She was a wolf. A magnificent, beautiful wolf. He couldn't wait to tell Dib!

After a few minutes of petting, Christine finally pulled away and transformed back to normal.

"So now you know." She sighed as she sat back down.

"I'm glad that you told me." Zim smiled. "I wouldn't know what to do if I heard a wolf howling downstairs."

"I'm glad that I told you too." Christine smiled. "But now you must promise me that you won't tell anyone. If you tell, it could put us in danger."

"I promise." Zim nodded, secretly still planning on telling Dib.

After all, what was he going to do?


	9. The Final Decision

Chapter 9: The Final Decision

"SHE'S A WHAT?!"

"Shh! Quiet Dib! Not so loud!"

It was another day at skool, and Zim was currently in the middle of telling Dib about Christine. He immediately regretted it when the human child started getting really excited.

"I've never heard of a wolfblood." He gasped. "Are they like werewolves?"

"Kinda, but more of a shapeshifter." Zim answered. "She can transform into the most beautiful brown timber wolf I've ever seen at any time she wants. Except on the full moon, then she doesn't have a choice, which, is why she locks herself in the basement."

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"Dib… you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody." Zim pleaded, grabbing Dib's shoulders and shaking him. "Promise me!"

"Don't worry Zim." Dib groaned as he pried the alien's fingers off of him. "I promise."

"Good." Zim sighed with relief.

The two were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say at this point. Finally, Dib cleared his throat.

"So…" He started. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what, Dib-human?" Zim frowned.

"About yourself, of course." Dib rolled his eyes. "I mean, after all, you know about her, don't you think that she should know about you?"

"... I don't know, Dib." Zim sighed, looking down sadly. "What if you're right? What if I tell her, and she doesn't want me anymore? Dib… I love her. She's my mother. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Dib looked sadly at the young Irken as tears suddenly started rolling down his cheeks. Zim sniffed and wiped his eyes. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved Christine, and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

He wanted to be a Vannamelon.

"I'm sure if you tell her the truth, she will accept you, just as you accepted her." Dib smiled, then frowned. "But, what about your leaders?"

"... I quit."

"What?!" Dib blinked in surprise.

"You heard me, I quit!" Zim growled as he reached into his PAK and started searching around. "I'm not going to be an invader anymore! From now on, I am no longer Invader Zim! From now on, I am Zim Vannamelon!"

Dib watched with excitement as Zim finally pulled out what he was looking for. An Irken tablet! Zim pulled out the pen and started writing a message to the Tallest.

"Dear Tallest," He spoke as he wrote. "I, Irken Zim, have decided to quit being an invader. I will no longer be reporting in, and I no longer will be taking orders from you. I have decided to live the rest of my days on Earth, with my new mother, Christine Vannamelon, and my new best friend, Dib Membrane. Should you try to get in the way of my new life, I will not hesitate to attack. I have learned that it is wrong to harm other species and I am ashamed to say that I ever was an invader for you. Earth is a beautiful place with many nice people, and should you even think about bringing the Armada to invade, I will fight against you with the humans. This is the last time you will be hearing from me. Sincerely, Zim Vannamelon."

With the message finally written, Zim hit the send button and placed the tablet back in his PAK. Dib smiled, and Zim smiled back.

"Did you really mean it, when you called me your best friend?" Dib asked.

"Of course Dib," Zim smiled. "We're friends now."

"Best friends." Dib smiled as the two shared a friendly handshake.


	10. Abducted

Chapter 10: Abducted

When skool ended, Zim was happy to see that Christine was able to pick him up today. There she waited, in the Cadillac, in front of the skool.

"Looks like she's here." He said to Dib. "I'll see you later, Dib."

"Bye Zim." Dib called back.

Zim smiled and ran up to the car. He opened the passenger side and got in.

"Hey sweetie," Christine greeted. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that's just my best friend, Dib Membrane." Zim answered.

"Dib Membrane?" Christine gasped. "He wouldn't happen to be the son of Professor Membrane, now would he?"

"Uh, yeah, he is actually." Zim blushed, suddenly afraid of what she might think of his new friend. "He's not crazy, you know."

"I never said that he was." Christine frowned. "What makes you think that I would say that about him?"

"Well, because…" Zim hesitated. "Because everybody who knows about Dib considers him to be crazy because he believes in paranormal entities, like ghosts, werewolves… aliens."

"Oh, well then," Christine smiled. "He seems like a lovely young man. I would love to meet him sometime."

"Of course." Zim smiled.

The rest of the ride home was just Christine asking how skool went and Zim telling her about what they did. When they finally reached home, Zim knew that the time had come.

"Um, hey Christine," He started as they exited the vehicle.

"Yes, Zim?" Christine answered back.

"Can we sit down for a sec?"

"Oh sure honey, is everything alright?" Christine asked with concern as the two sat down at the end of the dock.

"Well… you know how you told me that you're a wolfblood?" Zim asked.

"Oh dear, don't tell me you've already told someone else." Christine frowned.

"No, no, it's not anything like that!" Zim assured. "It's, about me, actually."

Christine blinked, waiting for her son to go on.

"You see, I know you're not normal. You're a wolfblood." Zim sighed. "Well… I'm not exactly normal either."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Christine… I'm… I'm a… I'm an… ali…"

But before Zim could get the words out, the ground suddenly began to shake. The Earth shook so violently that the leaves started to fall from the trees, and the pond started to splash about.

"AAAHHH!" Zim screamed in pain as some of the water splashed onto his arm.

"Zim!" Christine gasped when she saw the acid like effect the contaminated pond water had on him. "Quick, get away from the pond!"

Quickly, Zim and Christine stood up and ran off the dock, towards the house.

"WEEHOO! EARTHQUAKE!" Gir cried insanely, Minimoose looking terrified next to him.

"Everybody, get down to the basement!" Christine ordered.

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!" A loud voice suddenly boomed through the air.

"Oh no…" Zim gasped as he looked up.

Christine frowned and looked up as well, gasping at what her psychic senses picked up.

There, hovering above the house, was the Massive.

Suddenly, a tractor beam was shot at them, and they struggled as it started pulling them towards the maroon ship.

"Let us go!" Zim growled as they were suddenly grabbed by Irken guards.

"Zim, what's going on?!" Christine gasped as she stared at the aliens surrounding them.

"Oh, nothing really unusual." A voice suddenly spoke next to them.

They turned their heads and gasped when they saw the Tallest, glaring at them with hate so powerful, it actually frightened them.

"You're just being abducted, is all." Purple smirked.

"Knock them and cuff them!" Red ordered the guards.

The guards nodded before they suddenly pressed cloths covered in chloroform against their prisoners faces.

"No! Zim!" Christine was able to muffle through the cloth, before completely passing out.

"No!" Zim muffled as well, just barely getting half of his next word out before he too, passed out. "M-M-Mo…"

…

Back on Earth, Dib had also felt the ground shaking. He was curious as to why, because they haven't had an earthquake for quite a long time now.

A beam of light up ahead caused him to look up, and he gasped at what he saw. The Massive, which was pulling up Zim, Christine, Gir, and Minimoose.

"Oh no!" Dib gasped before running out of the house. "I'll be back later Gaz!"

"Whatever." Gaz sneered without looking up from her Gameslave.

Dib ran as fast as he could, but by the time he finally ran up the Vannamelon driveway, the ship had took off, taking its prisoners with it.

"No!" He shouted. "No! No! No!"

They had come, the Tallest. And they were taking the Vannamelon family as Zim's punishment. At least, that's what he thought. Why else would they take them.

"What do I do now?" Dib sighed as he sat sadly on the dock, his head in his hands.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Zim's Voot Cruiser! He could use that to catch up with the Massive and help save Zim and Christine!

"Yes!" He shouted, jumping up with joy. "It's the perfect plan!"

It really was the perfect plan. Now, he just had to make it past the house security, if it was still up.

…

Zim groaned as he woke up, slowly sitting up as he rubbed his aching head. What had happened? He couldn't remember anything.

He looked at his hands, and gasped when he saw the chains around them, holding him to the floor. Then, everything flashed through his mind in a blur.

His final decision, the message, about to tell Christine what he is, the earth shaking, the Massive, the tractor beam, the Tallest, the chloroform. And now finally, trapped in a cell with no sight of Christine anywhere.

Zim growled and stood up, walking to the end of his chains to the bars.

"HEY!" He shouted. "What is the meaning of this?! Release me at once!"

"Quiet you traitorous scum." A guard suddenly appeared to Zim's left and zapped him with his stun rod.

Zim cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor in his knees. He hissed and looked back up at the guard.

"Traitor?" He hissed. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You should know, you're the one who sent the message." Another voice came down from the hall.

Zim looked down the hall and growled when he saw Red and Purple approaching his cell.

"It's funny, because you weren't even supposed to be on Earth." Red chuckled. "It was all a lie Zim. You never were an invader."

"So, if I was basically banished to Earth, then why didn't you just leave me and my family alone?" Zim spat, not bothered about his mission being fake.

"Because you threatened us." Red glared, the shadow of the room making his eyes glow. "And now, we're going to make you pay."

"Where. Is. Christine?" Zim hissed dangerously.

"Oh, she's just being worked on in the science lab." Purple laughed. "You were right Zim, humans are quite interesting creatures. Did you know that they have an anatomy that's perfect for producing Irken smeets?"

Zim gasped at this.

No! They wouldn't! They couldn't!

"Don't you dare touch her you worthless pieces of robotic junk!" He screamed.

"Oh…" Red smiled deviously as he used a claw to lift Zim's head up to him, so that they were both looking at each other in the eyes. "But it's already begun."


	11. Vannamelons Stick Together

Chapter 11: Vannamelons Stick Together

A single half hour had gone by since the Tallest left Zim alone with the single Irken guard to watch him. During this hour, Zim had been thinking about a means of escaping.

If he were to escape, he would first have to find Christine and free her, then they would have to fight their way through to the control room, where he would set the Massive to self destruct. Then they would have to escape in one of the guards Voot Cruisers and fly away in time to be far away from the explosion of the ship. Gir and Minimoose would be fine, as it seemed that the Tallest hadn't even bothered to keep them on the ship anyway, leaving them on Earth.

It was the perfect plan. Now, he just had to free himself to put it into action.

Zim moved to the back of his cell, collecting the chains and keeping them close to himself. He reached his hands over his head and down into his PAK. Luckily, the Tallest were stupid enough to forget about a PAK check on him, for he still had everything.

After quietly searching through his PAK, he finally found what it was he was looking for. His box of paperclips. He set the box down and opened it. He took one paperclip out, and after bending it straight, he stuck the end into the keyhole of his chains, hoping to pick the lock.

It was only a few seconds before the Irken finally heard a satisfying click, which allowed the chains to fall off from his wrists. Nodding in satisfaction, Zim picked up the box and put it back in his PAK, saving it for later use if need be. Now, he just needed to get out of the cell without being caught.

He pulled out his next two items. The laser pen and Scotch Tape.

Using the tape, he taped the button to the pen down, preventing it from ever turning off unless he took the tape off. Then he taped the pen to the wall, sending the red light far down the other end of the hall.

The wiggling of the red dot caught the attention of the guard, making him go investigate. This was the chance Zim was waiting for.

Quick as he could, he used his paperclip to pick the lock on his cell and quietly open the door. Fortunately, the moronic guard had left his stun rod behind, which Zim picked up and quietly snuck behind the single guard.

He brought up his newfound weapon and violently stabbed the guard with the rod, sending shockwaves throughout his whole body. It was enough voltage to actually put the Irken unconscious. It was now time for phase two of the plan.

Zim grabbed the guard and dragged him back over to the cell, where he collected his laser pen and continued with phase two.

After taking the guard's uniform and putting it on top of his own, Zim used the tape to secure the Irken's hands and feet and then taped his mouth shut. He packed up all of his stuff, grabbed the stun rod and began marching towards the science lab, where Christine was being tested on.

…

It didn't take Zim long to find the science lab, what with Christine's screams of pain. He swore that when he found the lab, he will kill whoever was testing on her.

When he turned into the lab, he gasped in horror.

There were three Irken scientists, surrounded by needles, scalpels, and even tubes of Irken DNA. They were all surrounding Christine, who was currently tied down onto a metal table, her jeans pulled down her pelvis.

"GET YOUR SLIMY SCALY PAWS OFF ME YOU FREAKS!" She growled as one of the scientists gently rubbed her pelvis.

Zim had to admit, the insult kinda hurt, even if it wasn't directed towards him. If this is what she thought of Irkens now, what would she think when he finally tells her the truth?.

Zim shook his head clear of that thought. She will still love him, no matter what species he was, just like he still loves her.

"I'm warning you!" Christine continued to growl. "You do not want to mess with me when I'm angry!"

Zim knew exactly what she was referring to. He could already see her eyes turning gold and her veins turning black.

Suddenly, she stopped struggling and sniffed the air. Zim was confused about this, until she turned her head to his direction.

"zim?" She silently whispered.

"sh." He whispered back.

Quiet as a mouse, Zim creeped up behind the three unsuspecting scientists, who were currently studying Christine's DNA, and, with one swift, used the stun rod to slice the PAKs off of them, dePAKing them instantly, causing the cords to rip out as well, killing them on impact.

"Oh Zim!" Christine cried happily as he untied her and helped her stand up.

"Christine!" Zim cried as well as the two shared a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" Christine demanded when they finally stopped hugging. "You should've left the moment you were able to escape!"

"Not a chance, Christine." Zim shook his head. "Vannamelons Stick Together. Remember?"

"... Yes, Zim." Christine smiled. "Yes they do."

Zim smiled before he took her hand, pulling her out of the lab.

"Come on! I have a plan!"


	12. Vannamelons Are Honest

Chapter 12: Vannamelons Are Honest

As Zim and Christine made their way to the control room, they passed many other Irken guards. It was a good thing Zim had taken his guard's uniform and weapon, because to the guards, he just looked like another Irken guard, transporting the human prisoner.

"Where are you taking us, Zim?" Christine asked him quietly.

"To the control room." Zim answered. "We're going to blow this place to pieces."

"But what about us?" Christine gasped. "We'll still be on the ship."

"No we won't." Zim shook his head. "Because once I've set up the timer, we're going to escape to one of the smaller ships. We'll be too far away for the blast to harm us."

"You can't possibly know how to set a self destruct timer and fly an alien ship, you're only twelve."

"Trust me, Christine, I do know how."

"How?" Christine demanded. "How is it that you know so much about this kind of stuff?"

"Because…" Zim started, then sighed sadly. "Because I was trained to know this stuff."

"Trained?" Christine frowned. "What do you mean trained?"

"Christine," Zim sighed. "This may be a bad time to discuss this now, but… do you remember, when we were sitting on the dock at home, I said I wasn't normal?"

"Yes." Christine nodded. "And then we were abducted."

"That's the thing." Zim sighed. "I don't think you can be abducted by your own kind."

"What do you mean?" Christine frowned. "Zim, what are you trying to say?"

"Christine… turn around."

Christine did as he said and turned around to face her son. She gasped at what she saw when she looked at him.

Zim had taken off his wig and contacts, letting his antennae bounce freely and his buggy red eyes gleam in the shadows.

"I'm not a human. I'm an alien, an Irken, like our enemies right now." He explained to the shocked human.

"You mean… these are your people who captured us? Your people that you killed? Your people that we're trying to avoid and destroy?" Christine gasped.

"... Yes."

Christine didn't know what to say. All this time, the child she had adopted was an alien! How could her psychic abilities not pick that up?! Perhaps, they really were her eyes, and all she was seeing was a sickly green special needs child.

"I wanted to tell you sooner." Zim admitted. "But I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me before. But then… then you showed me what you were, and I knew that I could finally tell you! Vannamelons Are Honest. That's the second motto. Right Christine?"

"... Yes Zim." Christine smiled, tears running down her face. "Yes it is, honey. I'm so glad that you finally told me."

Zim smiled too, tears streaming down his own face as they shared another hug.

"I'm so glad that I told you too." He whispered through his tears.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice sight?!"


	13. Two Mottos At Once

Chapter 13: Two Mottos At Once

Zim and Christine jumped at the sound of the voice. Zim growled, recognizing the voice to be Purple's. His suspicions were confirmed when he turned around, recognizing Red and Purple, glaring at them through the darkness.

"Honestly Zim, I'm surprised that you actually like this human." Red shook his head. "Considering you're always saying how stupid all humans are."

"Christine is different, though." Zim defended. "She's beautiful, smart, unique… she's my mother."

Christine smiled as Zim called her his mother. She didn't care about the other stuff that he said about her, she just wanted to hear him call her mom again.

"Interesting." Red nodded before looking at Christine. "And what about you, human? Do you still consider our defected reject of an Irken Invader to be your son?"

"How dare you make such an insult to a child?!" Christine gasped.

"Believe me, ma'am, Zim is no child." Purple shook his head. "He's already twelve years old."

"That's considered a child on my planet." Christine frowned.

"Well, the age of ten is considered an adult on ours." Red fired back. "But back to my question. Do you…"

"Of course I do!" Christine answered before Red had the chance to ask. "What kind of question is that?!"

"A legitimate question." Red answered. "Tell you what, human. I will let you both live. I will take you both back to Earth. But… only, if Zim can win a battle against his greatest fears."

"Seems kinda random, don't you think?" Christine frowned.

"Or, we could have a battle to the death right now." Red challenged as he and Purple suddenly pulled out a laser sword, Red having red and Purple having purple.

"Whoa! Ok! Let's all calm down here. No need to go all Jedi Star Wars." Christine exclaimed. "But… it really is up to Zim."

"I'll do it." Zim answered quickly, stepping forth.

"Zim, you don't have to if you don't want to." Christine told him.

"Yes I do, Christine." Zim nodded. "Vannamelons Face Their Fears."

Christine blinked in surprise. Then, she smiled and nodded. Zim nodded too before turning back to the Tallest.

"I accept the challenge."

"Excellent." Red grinned deviously as the two tall Irkens retracted their weapons. "Now, tell me Zim. What exactly are you afraid of?"

Zim thought long and hard about this. There was only one thing that he was afraid of right now.

"Done." Red snickered as chloroformic gas sprayed onto Zim and Christine, knocking them out instantly.

…

Zim groaned as he woke up for the second time. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to rid himself of a massive headache.

"The Tallest should think about reducing their chloroform." He groaned. "Too much can kill you. Ugh. Where am I?"

Zim looked around, and gasped when he realized that where he was, was actually the Massive's battle arena, which was as big as a Gladiator arena.

"Oh my swirls!"

Zim gasped at the voice of Christine. He turned his head to the sound, and gave a horrified gasp when he saw her at the other end of the arena.

She was trapped in some kind of glass containment, her wrists chained to the floor. Compartments in the floor proved that once the challenge actually started, they would open up, filling the chamber with who knows what.

The two of them looked around the auditorium. Every seat was filled with Irkens of all kinds, cheering and glaring down at the two outcasts. They looked up to the balcony, where Red and Purple were seated.

"Welcome mighty Irken soldiers, to the first ever Battle Of Freedom, starring the defective Zim, and the human, Christine!" Red announced, causing the crowd to cheer.

"In this battle, Zim will be forced to face his fears, if he is wanting to save his precious human before she drowns." Purple cried, causing Zim and Christine to gasp. "He is only allowed to use what he has in his PAK, and will only have fifteen minutes to release her from the chains, before the containment is completely filled, faced with his most greatest fear of all… losing Christine."

The crowd oohed in a mocking tone, trying to make it seem like Zim had a crush on the human.

"Let the challenge begin!" Red shouted as a bell rang through the air.

Almost instantly, the compartments on the floor opened up, and water started rushing through, filling the glass containment quickly.

"Christine!" Zim cried as he watched her begin to struggle.

"Zim, you can do this, sweetie!" Christine called from inside. "Vannamelons Face Their Fears. You can do this!"

"... I CAN do this!" Zim growled as he fully stood up.

He reached into his PAK and pulled out his next item, a bottle of paste. He took the cap off and dumped the whole bottle on him, covering himself from head to toe with paste.

Now completely covered in paste, Zim used his PAK legs to lift himself and jump into the chamber.

The water was filling up fast. It had already reached to Christine's knees, coming up to Zim's waist. The two of them pulled as hard as they could on the chains, trying to break them loose.

"It's no use, they're too strong." Zim shook his head as he released the chains. "I'll have to try a different tactic. Hmm… I GOT IT!"

Quickly, Zim reached into his PAK again and pulled out his paperclips. He pulled one out, bent it straight, and dove into the water, swimming to the bottom.

When he reached the bottom, what he saw shocked him. There were so many locks! The Tallest were determined to make sure Zim lost this battle. There were at least five to ten locks! He shook his head and swam back up to the surface. The water had now reached up above Christine's waist, coming up to Zim's neck.

"There's too many locks!" He cried. "I'll never be able to unlock them all in time!"

"Zim, don't give up." Christine assured him. "You can do this! What is the fifth motto?"

"... Vannamelons Never Give Up." Zim frowned in determination. "Alright, I'll do it!"

With that, Zim dove back into the water, swimming to the locks again.

As Zim swam to the bottom, Christine sighed. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out two medals. One had a picture of a cat with two tails, and the other had a picture of some kind of blue duck with a turtle shell and a dish on its head.

"Whisper," She said to an invisible being. "Go down there. Help him, while I call Jibanyan and Walkappa."

At the command, the invisible being dove into the water, making a big splash. Christine nodded before calling her friends to help.


	14. Vannamelons Protect Each Other

Chapter 14: Vannamelons Protect Each Other

Zim worked as fast as he could to unlock all ten of the locks. He was quite surprised when he started seeing three other locks open up with each lock he opened. In no time at all, every single last lock had been picked. Zim unweaved the chains from the loops and he and Christine swam to the surface, pulling themselves out of the chamber.

The arena was silent as the two caught their breath. The Irkens watched with stun silence as the two outcasts stood up.

Suddenly, the audience did something that neither Zim, nor Christine, could have predicted.

They cheered!

They clapped, screamed, and stomped their feet in hurrah at the brave performance Zim had just given.

"I'm not sure how you did it, Zim." Red called from the balcony. "But you did."

"To reward you for your victory…" Purple cried before the two Tallest held each other's hands.

"WE GIVE YOU FREEDOM!" They both announced, causing the crowd to cheer once more.

Zim felt like crying. He couldn't believe it! He had done it! He had faced his fears like a true Vannamelon, and saved Christine! And now, the Tallest were letting them go.

Suddenly, the whole ship shook violently, as a loud explosion rang through the air.

"We're under attack!" Red called. "Get to the control room! Zim! Christine!"

The two looked up at Red, waiting for his orders.

"Get to the escape pods quick!" He ordered them. "We'll set the corridinates for Earth once your in!"

"Yes my Tallest!" The two complied before they started running.

"Come on, Christine!" Zim cried, taking the human's hand. "Follow me, I know the way to the escape pods!"

"Zim, be careful!" Christine called as the ship shook again, causing pieces of the roof to fall. "What's attacking us?!"

"I'm not sure!" Zim shook his head. "I'm not sure who would attack the Irkens out of complete nowhere."

"I'll tell ya who!" A voice suddenly growled from behind them.

Zim and Christine turned around to see a group of alien's that Zim had only seen once before. Zim gasped as he realized just exactly who he was looking at.

"Lard Nar? Ixane? Spleenk? What are you guys doing here?!" He gasped. "And with a bunch of Meekrobs at your side too?!"

"We're taking back our freedom, Zim!" Lard Nar answered. "Much like how you and this human are!"

"Yeah! By the order of the Resisty!" Spleenk cried triumphantly.

"Resisty?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "That's a stupid name."

"I know it is!" Lard Nar growled.

"Then why do you insist on keeping it?" Ixane hissed, her Ss dragging.

"Do have a better named, Ixane?!" Lard Nar challenged her.

Ixane hissed and remained silent, turning her back from her leader.

"That's what I thought." Lard Nar nodded before looking back at Zim and Christine. "We heard about you turning against the Irken Empire, Zim, and we want you to join our organization."

"Uh, no thanks." Zim frowned. "I just wanna get back to Earth with Christine."

"You dare refuse such an offer from me?!" Lard Nar cried. "Nobody turns down the Resisty! Ixane! Attack!"

"Yes, Lard Nar!" Ixane hissed, unsheathing her blue fire sword and charging towards Zim.

"Oh no you don't!" Christine shouted before jumping over Zim's head.

As she jumped over Zim, Christine transformed into her wolf form, jumping onto Ixane and pinning her to the floor.

"Christine!" Zim gasped when he saw her attack the hooded alien.

"She's some kind of monster!" Lard Nar gasped. "Get her!"

Zim gasped when he saw the rest of the group run forth, weilding their weapons, threatening to harm the wolfblood. Zim quickly reached into his PAK and pulled out his final item. The miniature squirt gun.

In the squirt gun, contained a type of glowing green goo. Zim quickly aimed his weapon at the Resisty, and fired. A large glob of the stuff fired from the gun and hit the Resisty square in the center, sending them backwards and against the wall, trapping them.

"Zim!" Lard Nar gasped at the attack. "How could you?!"

"Vannamelons Protect Each Other!" Zim growled. "That's the fourth motto of my family! Come on, Christine, we don't have time!"

Christine sighed before giving one last terrifying growl at Ixane, leaving her paralyzed on the floor before following Zim to the escape pods.

…

It didn't take the two long to finally find the escape pods. There were three Irken guards already there, waiting for Zim and Christine to arrive.

"Where is the human?!" One of them asked when Zim came in, riding on the back of his wolf mother.

"This is the human." Zim answered as he slid off of Christine's back, allowing her to transform back to normal.

"I'm not even going to ask." The guard shook his head. "Just get in the pod, quickly!"

Zim and Christine nodded before quickly jumping into the escape pod. The guards closed the door and then went to the control panel. Coordinates to Earth appeared on the pod's screen, assuring the two that they really were going home.

"Hold on tight!" Zim cried as the pod started shaking, a countdown appearing on the screen.

Three…

Two…

One!

Suddenly, the pod shot into space, carrying Zim and Christine back to Earth. What they were not expecting though, was a purple Voot Cruiser flying towards them.

"What the?!" Zim gave a confused sound at the sight of the ship. "That's my Voot Cruiser!"

"What's it doing here?!" Christine gasped.

"More importantly, who's flying it?!"

Suddenly, hooked ropes shot from the Cruiser and attached themselves to the escape pod. Slowly, it reeled the two of them together until the windows were pressed against each other.

"Dib!" Zim cried happily at the sight of his best friend.

"Hey Zim! Greetings Miss Vannamelon!" Dib smiled from inside the Voot. "Need a lift home?"

"Thank goodness you came when you did, child." Christine smiled back.

"I would've been here sooner, but the security is still up at your old house, Zim." Dib explained.

"Woops! Sorry Dib!" Zim blushed sheepishly.

"Eh, we'll deal with it when get back to Earth." Dib shrugged.

"Agreed." Zim and Christine nodded as Dib started flying them back to Earth, leaving the Massive alone to fight the Resisty.


	15. Vannamelons Love Each Other

Chapter 15: Vannamelons Love Each Other

It was late at night on Earth. After Dib, Zim, and Christine made it home, the Voot Cruiser was hidden in the backyard, and Zim's old house was blown up. Now, the young Irken was asleep in his bed, with Gir and Minimoose on the floor next to him.

The child twisted and turned in his sheets, scrunching up his face and whimpering every few seconds. He was having a nightmare.

"CHRISTINE!" Zim gasped as he suddenly pulled himself out of his dream.

Fast footsteps came running to his room. The bedroom door opened and Christine was suddenly in the room.

"Zim!" She gasped at the sight of the fearful Irken as she turned on the light. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I… I… I had a nightmare." Zim admitted.

"Oh, you poor dear." Christine frowned sadly as she sat on the bed next to him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I… I dreamt that…" Zim sighed sadly before looking up at the human with glassy eyes. "I dreamt that you didn't want me anymore… because I'm an Irken."

Christine gasped silently at such a suggestion. She sat there next to her son as he began to silently cry.

"Zim…" She said to him, causing him to look at her. "That is never going to happen. I love you, no matter what species you are. What's the sixth Vannamelon Motto?"

"Vannamelons Love Each Other, no matter how different they are." Zim sniffed, wiping his tears away.

"Exactly." Christine nodded. "Zim, I love you, and I'm always going to love you. You're the best thing that had ever happened to me."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too, Christine." Zim smiled as the two them hugged each other.

Christine smiled as she held him tighter.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" She asked him.

"Ok."

Christine smiled before she started singing.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"._

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"._

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

 _Just close your eyes._

 _The sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright._

 _No one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light._

 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on._

 _Hold onto this lullaby._

 _Even when the music's gone._

 _Gone._

 _Just close your eyes._

 _The sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright._

 _No one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light._

 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh._

 _La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

 _La La (La La)_

 _Just close your eyes._

 _You'll be alright._

 _Come morning light._

 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

 _Oooh._

"I love you son." Christine smiled, hugging him tightly.

Zim smiled as he hugged back, whispering before he fell asleep in her arms.

"I love you too… mom."


End file.
